Coming from America
"Coming from America" is the first episode of the third season of Fresh Off the Boat. It first aired on October 11, 2016. Synopsis The Huang family visits Taiwan to attend the wedding of Louis' brother, Gene. Louis is stunned at both Gene's success and how beautiful his fiancée is, and curses himself for starting over in America. While Jessica finds that much has changed from her idealized memories of her home country, she also admits she loves her life in America, and convinces Louis that he made the right move. Meanwhile, Eddie had promised to contact Alison via fax while he is away, but finds access to a fax machine difficult. Plot To be added Cast Main Cast *Randall Park as Louis Huang *Constance Wu as Jessica Huang *Hudson Yang as Eddie Huang *Forrest Wheeler as Emery Huang *Ian Chen as Evan Huang *Lucille Soong as Jenny Huang (credited as Grandma Huang) *Chelsey Crisp as Honey (absent; credit only) Recurring Cast *Isabella Alexander as Alison Olsen Guest Cast *Hsu Wei-Ning as Margaret *Elaine Kao as Little Auntie *Wai Ching Ho as Big Auntie *Ken Jeong as Gene Huang *Jason Jin as Uncle *Ben Lin as Big Uncle Otis *Jason Ko as Customs Agent *Mason Lee as Director *Jackson Geach as Wei / Hennessey *Paul Kwo as Teacher *Lynna Yee as Merchant #1 *Andrew Hwang as Merchant #2 *Celine Tsai as Cute Teen Girl *Tai- Chung Chen as Mr. Deng *Yu-Ming Hu as Wedding Planner *Ning-Chien Weng as Receptionist *Raymond C. Lai as Cameraman Trivia *The title of the episode is a reference to the film . Quotes . Eddie: And there it go.}} . Gene: You spent so much. So much! Let's finally put the past behind us, brother. I'm honored to have you as my best man.}} ." Everybody here knows everybody else's business. Even shopping at the night market isn't as fun as I remembered. Louis: You're just upset because of what happened with Eddie's sneakers. Jessica: No, that's not it. I know I've been saying how different things are here, how they've changed, but it's not true. They're the same. I'm the one who has changed. And I'm homesick for Orlando. You know what I miss? Bagels. I want a bagel. I didn't even think I liked bagels, but I want a bagel. Louis: Well, I still think we'd be able to afford a better life in Taiwan. Jessica: Through shortcuts and connections, yes. But you have worked hard for everything you have. You've earned it. No one's given you anything. We did it, Louis. We moved to America, and we made it. We are the success story. Louis: I guess we are. I mean, we did fly economy plus. Jessica: Besides, no one loves America more than you. As soon as we moved back here, you would miss it over there. Louis: And as soon as we go back there, you know you're gonna miss it here. Jessica: Well, maybe we'll never feel completely at home in either place.}} Gallery Customs Form.png Cinnamon Toast Crunch.png Coming from America.jpg Hsu Soda Commercial.jpg Hsu Kissing Gene.jpg Hsu Greeting Ring.jpg Ass Pimple.png Orlando Tribune.png Lakers Hit the Shaq-pot.png Shaq leaves for Los Angeles.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3